How Nick broke the Handcuffs
by grimmswan
Summary: in my story, The observations of Hank and Wu regarding Nick, the last story hinted at some shenanigans between Nick and Adalind resulting in his handcuffs being destroyed. It seemed rude of me to hint at a fun moment and not tell everything that happened, so,,, Here is Nick and Adalind playing cops and robbers,,, the adult fun way.


Adalind is wearing a cop uniform.

That is, if life was a porno.

Tight fitting. Low cut to show off her cleavage. So short it revealed all of her slender legs. With garters to hold up her sheer stocking. Stiletto heels to finish off the look.

"Tonight, I call the shots. And just to make sure you're a good boy and behave yourself." Adalind then proceeds to lead Nick to the bed. With one hand, she pushes on his chest and he falls back.

"I think I need to strip search you." She growls against his mouth, as her hands move along Nick's thighs.

Adalind's lips press on his, slipping her tongue in, while her hand cups his hardening bulge, causing him to groan into the kiss.

One hand still massaging his groin, the other hand unbuttons his shirt. She nips at his jaw, and begins to make her way down his body.

Their eyes meet. Adalind holds contact as she actually undoes his belt with her teeth. She feels smug satisfaction with every twitch of Nick's member she feels against her skin, and how his breaths are becoming more shallow, more labored.

Once she has him completely stripped of his clothes, she simply stands there and gazes at the perfect view.

"Sit up against the headboard." She orders, a husky purr to her voice.

He quickly complies.

She crawls up with him, reaches behind him, and cuffs his hands to the bed.

This was not the first time Adalind had bound him to the bed. She had done so numerous times before.

There had been a conversation about if he would be interested in a little bondage. If he was into being tied up, and if he was interested in tying up his lover. Adalind had admitted it was something she enjoyed, being in full control, and sometimes giving full control over to her lover. But she hadn't always had partners she felt she could trust enough to play with.

Nick was someone that she trusted. She felt she could openly discuss with him everything she was into, and know that he wouldn't be judgemental. Adalind also felt, that when she gave Nick full control, he would not go too far. And when he gave her full control, he would place that same level of trust in her.

Once they talked about what was alright to do, they had decided to start with silk scarves, of which Adalind had plenty of.

This was the first time Adalind had used handcuffs. Nick figured they went along with her outfit and this little roleplay game they were doing.

He was more than happy to play along.

Still in her sexy uniform, holding on to his shoulders, Adalind grinds herself over Nick's cock, rubbing her clad breasts over his chest.

She's delighted when she can see and feel his muscles strain, hear the rattle and clink of the cuffs as he tugs on them.

She brushes her lips along his jaw, and then over his ear, whispering, "The deadly grimm, at my mercy, what ever should I do?"

"I can think of a few things." Nick growled, already on edge.

But not far enough, in Adalind's opinion. She was curios to see how far she could push him, before he was begging her to ride him.

An evil grin spreads on her face, and, though it's not easy, she stands. She grips onto his head as she aligns her, already wet, but still covered, center to his mouth and nose.

Nick inhales deeply and licks over the area. Wanting to taste more of her, to press his face deeper into her, but unable to, do to her pulling back every time he tries.

The clink of the cuffs are heard again.

Adalind repositions herself. Turning around and keeling. Balancing with her hands on the bed, she lifts her butt up to press against Nick's face.

This time, he's quicker than her, and he's able to lunge forward, sinking his teeth into her soft flesh, before she is able to jerk away.

Adalind cries out, her body trembling. The pleasure pain of Nick's mouth on her weakening her own resolve to continue her game.

But, there is still something she wants to do. Something, that she is certain, will have her man begging for release.

Adalind moves back to facing Nick. She begins to massage his bare thighs, kneading the flesh, firmly, slowly making her way to his hips. One hand applies the same technique to his balls, while the other hand wraps around his throbbing member. She relishes in the weight and thickness of it for a moment, the texture and hardness, and how it was pulsing in her hand. With the pad of her thumb, she brushes over the tip, slowly applying pressure as she spreads the precum.

Nick's moans nearly drowning out the constant clinking of the cuffs.

Adalind leans forward, placing her mouth on Nick's chest and begins to suck claiming marks on the flesh, moving lower as he hands never relent in their attention to his cock and balls.

When her mouth reaches the juncture of hip and thigh, she buries her face deep, even sinking her teeth in, to repay him for the mark he left earlier. She slides her tongue over his balls, mouthing and sucking at the orbs, then his shaft gets her mouth's attention, the taste of him, her favorite flavor.

It's as she's sucking playfully at his length, that she hears a loud snap. His hands suddenly cup her head, pulling her away from him.

"I want a taste." He growls and throws her on her back.

The shock of Nick breaking the cuffs is gone in an instant as he rips away her costume, and begins to devour every inch of her.

His tongue invaded her mouth, dominating, demanding to taste and feel the entire cavern. Then he is on her neck, sucking his own claim marks on her. Nick massages her breasts, licking the mounds thoroughly. Biting her nipples gently, tugging, causing her to writhe and moan. Her body no longer under her control.

Adalind grabbed at Nick's hair as he continued his journey down her body. He back arching as he sucked marks into her belly, and then her hip and her thighs.

She shudders when he inhales deeply, the moment he is at her center. A swipe of his tongue between her wet folds as Adalind bucking.

Nick wraps his arms around her thighs to hold her in place as he feasts.

With one hand clawing at Nick's head and the other tugging at the sheet, Adalind tries to find some purchase to keep from flying into oblivion.

But she is lost and she knows it. But she really can not find it in her to care.

The first sweet wave crashes over her.

Nick licks his way back up Adalind's body, rubbing his face on her flesh. Kissing and nibbling at her neck, just because he couldn't resist.

He then takes both of her hands in his, places them above her head, aligns himself, and in one stroke, fully thrusts himself inside her.

She is so wet, and so hot, that Nick knows he doesn't have to hold back. He can give in, lose control and just take her very willing body.

Their arms wrap around each other as their hips meet, stroke for stroke. Adalind thrusting her hips up as Nick thrusts his down.

Their mouth crash together as they are both swept away by a typhoon of pure bliss.

They cling to one another, breathing heavily as sanity slowly returns to them.

Nick senses metal against his wrists. He gently pulls away from Adalind and see's the cuffs. The chain his broken, but the bracelet parts are still there. He gets the key that Adalind had laid on the nightstand, and removes them.

Nick makes a note to say that he just lost them when he files his report to explain why his cuffs are missing.

He then moves back to Adalind, gathers her in his arms and gets them both under the blankets, settling themselves comfortably on the pillows.

"Happy anniversary" Adalind says.

"What anniversary?" Nick asks.

She giggles. "The first time you arrested me."

He groans. "Really? That's going to be a thing?"

"Yep" She says, popping the P.

He sighs. "Well, I guess I can't object. Not if all of our anniversaries have you dressing in sexy costumes."

"Oh, they will. I promise." Adalind grins, pecking him on the lips. "And lucky for us, we have a whole army of eisbiber available to watch the kids, every time we want to celebrate."


End file.
